Shugo Chara Lemon Vampire Love Alternative Ch11
by kariared
Summary: This is a lemon, its Amu and Rima but I did not feel that it fit so for those of you who wanted to read the alternate chapter eleven, here you go.


**Wow! Okay for those of you who happened to stumble upon this snippet by chance, this is the alternative scene to what could have happened between Amu and Rima when Amu was going to change Rima into a vampire. I apologize for taking so long with the main story and for those of you who haven't read the actual story, I recommend you do, because this would really make sense completely, it would only make a little sense as far as, they are having sex and Amu might be a vampire. That is all that can be understood from this. Here is the link if you want to read the rest of the main story.**

 **s/10149079/1/Vampire-Love-Shugo-Chara**

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Let's start, Amu." I cheered and she nodded reassuringly. She leaned closer to me and kissed me again, I love being kissed by Amu, I feel so warm inside. Any contact with her makes my heart skip beats. I kissed back then something took me by surprise._

 _ **~End~**_

 **~Rima's P.O.V.~**

"A-Amu-mhn." I moaned because I felt Amu's hand on my right breast. And she took this opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. I didn't dislike it either, all I felt were sparks of sensations going through my body and ending at a certain lower area. Amu used her other hand to stroke my hair. She always love to do that. It was natural habit I'd say. I always liked it and I still do. It's a calming thing. We had a small war with our tongues but she won, I wanted her to be in control anyways though. We continued kissing and she nipped my lower lip and then smirked at me. I felt my face burning red at the thought of this going farther. After Amu left every crevice and crest in my mouth not untouched she kissed my neck and nibbled my ear, then she licked my neck and started kissing it hard, within two seconds, she found my sweet spot and I moaned loud. "Aaah!" She smirked against my skin and sucked harder and I could just feel the redness and the burning sensation of her kiss then I felt a prick, it was her fangs. I also felt her free hand move down to play with my clit. "Hmmnn" I moaned again and arched my back far I felt Amu's shirt against my uncovered hard nipples. That added pleasure to the whole mix. She bit down harder and started sucking my blood. This pushed me over the edge, she pinched rolled and pulled at my clit, too much sensation, too much pleasure at once. "Ahhhh, Amuuu! Nhggh ahh ahh." I came and screamed loud, I panted, ah this felt too good. I feel an adrenaline rush surge through my body and and see white and I cum again. "Ahhhhhhhh." I never came down from my first one and I already hit my second. I love this feeling plus her teeth in my neck. I grab onto her back and she pulls her teeth out, she licks around my neck which is now very sensitive though I know that she's getting rid of any signs that I was bitten or sucked on.

Amu smirked, "Rima, how do you feel?"

"Hhha I - mhn - I feel g-g-good A-Amu." I panted and moaned because she was still touching me, my senses were hyperactive now. "Amu...p-please p-pl-pleasure me m-more." Thats all Amu needed to hear and she lowered her head to my womanhood and blew on it. "Ehhhn, Amu." I shuddered and my legs quivered, she kissed my clit then licked it, she soon engulfed it with her mouth and started sucking on it. "Ah- ah -ah Amu, oh please, ehhn nghh, you're too good Amu." I honestly didn't know or even have the slightest clue that she liked girls. "Mhnn" My thoughts were interrupted when she blew again, oh that cold gets to me and makes me shiver.

"Mmmh, Rima you're so sweet I could dine on you all the time." She smirked at me and dipped her head back down.

"I'd let you do whatever you want to me Amu, because I - ahh!" Amu smirked against my warm core.

"What was that, Rima?" She asked me.

"I love you, I've always loved you but I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back. I thought I was living an unrequited love life." I blushed at saying that but she placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Of course I love you Rima. I always have, you're so adorable." She said these things to me and I wanted to melt.

"Amu. Heehee." I giggled and hugged her, my body had calmed down by now and she was laying next to me. I looked up to kiss her lips. "Amu, will you suck my blood again, I just want to be sure that I will turn, because I really want to be able to stay with you forever." I asked her.

"Of course Rima." She said and licked my neck again, I smiled and let out a soft moan. But when her fangs went into my neck I moaned louder, god I love the feeling of her biting my neck and sucking my blood. I can feel it pulsing through my veins. I feel so nostalgic and calm. She finished and I whined at the loss of contact but then she licked my neck, I presume it was to get rid of the bite marks. "Let's go to sleep now Amu." I said and placed another kiss on her sweet lips. I'm addicted to her love. I squeezed her tightly and closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. I'm tired, I hope it works.

 **And again for those of you who don't really understand what exactly was going on here, this is an alternate chapter for the original chapter eleven from the original story Shugo Chara vampire love.**


End file.
